


New Gods on the Block Ft. Phooey and Kablooie Duck

by KingFranPetty



Series: Here's how Phooey Duck can still win Endgame. [33]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Dates, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Background Della Duck, Background Huey and Dewey and Louie Duck, Bad Flirting, Bisexual Donald Duck, Complicated Relationships, Dating, Developing Relationship, Donald Duck Has Magic, Donald Duck Has PTSD, Donald Duck Needs a Hug, Donald Duck is the Duck Avenger, Double Dating, Emotionally Repressed Scrooge McDuck, Flirting, Good Uncle Donald Duck, Honorary Duck Family Member Webby Vanderquack, Interspecies, Interspecies Awkwardness, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, José Carioca Has Magic, Multi, Paranormal, Parent Donald Duck, Parent Goofy (Disney), Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Public Display of Affection, Relationship Discussions, Relationship(s), Romance, Romantic Gestures, Scrooge McDuck Being an Idiot, Supernatural Elements, Uncle Scrooge McDuck, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: No, I'm having Storkules here. Donald Duck already has boyfriends.
Relationships: Daisy Duck/Donald Duck, Donald Duck/Goofy, Donald Duck/Mickey Mouse, José Carioca/Donald Duck/Panchito Pistoles
Series: Here's how Phooey Duck can still win Endgame. [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647268
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	New Gods on the Block Ft. Phooey and Kablooie Duck

The kids were returning from an adventure, notably one they didn't succeed in. Huey Duck began, "How was I supposed to know that they could change direction?!" Dewey Duck huffed, "We didn't Dew this." Louie Duck flopped himself into a corner and sobbed, "I wasn't greedy enough!" Phooey Duck groaned aloud, "My powers are an absurdist nightmare!" As he was dragged inside. Kablooie Duck shrugged it off as he dragged in Phooey, "I did fine." Scrooge McDuck just pouted to himself quietly. Della Duck appeared, shooting canons of colorful paper while yelling in hype, "Congratulations on another successful adventure!"

Everyone looked at her with defeat, other than Kablooie who was readying an axe for one of Scrooge's legs. Della took away the ax and reconsidered her words, "Oh... A failed adventure." The kids went and flopped themselves on the couch. McDuck went to the window and was silently sour about the lack of treasure. Della went over to the kids and explained, "This failure is a chance to get back up and try again. See Scrooge? He'll get back to adventuring any second, just watch!" McDuck turned away from his cold boil to announce, "I need a different adventuring party for this one." Then left.

The group was frozen in shock. Quickly The Pilot assured, "He'll come to his senses." However it wasn't quite quick enough as everyone but Kablooie was panicking over not being needed by Uncle Scrooge McDuck anymore. And of course, Kablooie Duck fumed, "I don't need you. Bradford was right that you are too dangerous but he's too capitalistic to realize it's not the magic or super villains who would do bad things anyway yet rather your vampirism of gold lust that is the true danger. I'll do what that nymphmaniac leech couldn't and end you." When he went to end Scrooge's life, his mother yanked him back.

Then suddenly there was a knock at the door.

The mother duck and her ducklings went to the door. The door opened but nobody got on the floor to do the dinosaur, instead Selene spoke, "Zeus, King of Gods!" A body hit the floor. "Is no more!"

Zeus was too busy being a drunk jerk about to be a character. Selene stepped in and cleared the air, "He's not dead. We just need a replacement God." Immediately all the kids other than Phooey and Kablooie were requesting to fill those shoes. Phooey Duck refused it, "I already have powers that baffle Gods and mortals alike, they are a curse. I don't want anymore. When you find someone to take away my powers without being undone by them, tell me." Kablooie Duck blew it off, "Thanks but no thanks. I want powers but I believe that all kings and gods should be destroyed along with capitalism."

Phooey noted, "Me and Kablooie are going to see what Unca Donald is doing in the B plot." Kablooie added with a dark chuckled, "When this doubtless fails due to the flaws of godhood, find us so the wild card and my hyper violence can bail you out." So they left. Everyone else just shrugged and continued on with the main plot of the episode.

Donald Duck was sitting with Daisy Duck, Goofy, and Mickey Mouse as José Carioca and Panchito Ramero Miguel Junipero Francisco Quintero Gonzalez played a romantic song. The singers/instrument players were getting flirty but singing in their own language so most of the English speakers couldn't understand beyond tone of their singing what was being said. Donald was a secret agent, magic user, and superhero so in his travels and relationships he had learned those words. He was blushing bright red. Mickey Mouse and Goofy Goof were awkwardly trying to think of something to talk about.

Daisy Duck seemed miffed as she was under the impression that this was going to be a night between the two of them alone. Yet the scene was still so romantic somehow that she couldn't voice her complaints without feeling bad. Finally the duck of the hour spoke up, "Daisy. As this is our second date, I feel like I should be honest to you. All the people I brought here are my long distance boyfriends." Having gotten an explanation, Daisy was eased and she laughed in tension relief, "Oh! That's it?" 

The other guests breathed out, the stress easing. Donnie rubbed the back of his head and asked, "Will you be willing to date me when though I'm dating other people?" Daisy smiled and agreed to his idea, "Sure, I was already dating Minnie Mouse so I am OK with a poly relationship." Mickey and Goofy and Donald and Panchito and José all laughed at being so worried. Then Mickey shouted, "Wait! You are the Daisy that Minnie has been going out with?! I didn't know you were a duck!" Suddenly the air of uncomfortable returned as the birds in the room were unsure what he meant by Duck. Probably just species noting.

To ease the uncertainty, Mr Goof pulled out his wallet and offered, "Does anyone else have baby pictures of their youngsters?" Zè Carioca waved off that suggestion and gave his own, "Me and Donald both know magic. I can show some of mine!" Then the room was flooded with everyone giving out fun and cool ideas that would make the date awesome. Still the overwhelming pour of suggestions didn't make for a good time in the right now. Outside the two extra brothers peered in the window. Phooey backed away, "I think we should return to the main plot, Unca Donald has enough on his plate as is."

The Sailor and The Faison Designer just then sneaked away while everyone was trying to decide what was the best date idea. The two were sharing colorful drinks that had been prepared earlier by the now arguing party, yet they two had a quiet moment to themselves. This short romantic moment was cut by Goofy and Mickey coming over to inform them that dinner was done. That unluckily caused them both to drop their drinks. There were more drinks and the food for dinner was good but it was spoiling the moment a little bit.

So Donnie decided to put an end to the spoiling of the date, "Okay! Everyone in the kitchen, we are having a serious conversation about all our relationships." Which was probably needed, given a new person had been added to their group and everyone shouldn't be making decisions about Donald without his say.

The Lightening Bolt and The Firecracker returned to the house and it was night. They returned to see their siblings all depressed. This was baffling to them both as each had thought trying to become gods would make their siblings not depressed. The Electricity had expected them to be happy with their own abilities after realizing that powers are a curse. The Firework had expected them to realize power especially godhood wasn't all it's cracked up to be because gods and kings are bad. Della Duck returned from making hot coco, offering it to the kids on the couch being depressed. The Electric and The Flare asked for the drinks to make her feel better when her work was refused. Even when they requested it, she still seemed bruised. Causing everyone to be depressed.

The Flame and The Paradox went over to the couch and flopped themselves on it. Yet Della Duck refused to be consumed by the depression around her. The Moon Duck stepped up, "Who cares what the gods or Scrooge thinks?! You are my little starlings and you are NOT replaceable!" Immediately Kablooie Duck jumped to his feet and cheered, "No GODS or KINGS, Only humanity!" So that's when Scrooge McDuck stepped in and announced that he replaced them all. Kablooie slowly turned to his uncle with a glare like atomic flames as smoke poured from his snarling sharp toothed bill, "I am going snap your bones like toothpicks and drink your marrow." The Captalist backed out of the room away from The Bomb Throwing Anarchist. Phooey Duck grabbed Kablooie Duck and shaked his head no that it wasn't worth it right now.

Then a titan was released by Zeus because Zeus is a waste. The titan grabbed Donald Duck and ate him. Everyone in the episode went outside and stood in ashock at the view of the titan. Yet Daisy, Mickey, Goofy, Jose, and Panchito refused to stand by as their boyfriend was eaten. Daisy Duck screamed, "A ancient god ate my boyfriend." Selene went to fight the titan but was eaten. Zeus was useless so he was eaten. Now you might think that an actor, a dad, two band members, and a fashion designer would be the least likely to win in a fight against a titan. Especially since there was a group of adventures with two super-powered members right there. That thinking fails to considered that the adventuring party is too depressed or busy climbing a leg fight and that the other group are all adventuring fighters in their own right. Seriously, Goofy is secretly a superman type superhero so having him for this is probably the better idea.

The ducklings were too doubting of their abilities to fight. Scrooge and Della were climbing the leg to break the stomach while arguing. So the five other people acting as a good distraction so someone could bust open the stomach while the children were getting over their hang ups. However they couldn't get over their hang ups without Scrooge apologizing but while Scrooge was saying sorry for once in his life, Della was eaten by the titan then he was also eaten by the titan. As pre typical, Daisy Duck screamed a battle cry as she lead all of Don's boyfriends into battle against the titan. While they were keeping the titan from attacking the kids. The kids got ahold of godly powers or just their own powers to aid in the attack, having found the true power of believing in yourself. The massive ancient form was made short work with the combination of romantic love and family love fight against it.

Donald's boyfriends and girlfriend were happily reunioned with Donald Duck in a tender and loving moment with them all. Meanwhile Scrooge congratulated his family for their efforts. He also finished that apology. Zeus fell into the underworld where his brother was aftershovingthe titan in first. And nothing of value was lost.

So everyone went to the mansion for baths and pizza party.

The End.


End file.
